


How Dare You?

by YetAnotherPersona



Series: Cards & Souls 2020 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherPersona/pseuds/YetAnotherPersona
Summary: A poem from the point of view of Frisk as they do battle with Photoshop Flowey.
Series: Cards & Souls 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911214
Kudos: 8





	How Dare You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for [week 3](https://aminoapps.com/c/undertale/page/blog/week-3-undertale-cards-souls-festival/PRJi_mu6qzrZxRVdWMebRoaGw0GPZLL) of the Cards & Souls Festival on the Undertale Amino. The prompt is _"Retribution: After everything you've experienced on your journey, all the twists and turns... Do you think even the worst person can change?"_

_How dare you?_

I did everything just right

Solved or fled from every fight

Pacified the Royal Guards

(Some of them were REALLY HARD)

Fought a robot on TV

Glaring lights, all eyes on me

Then at last I faced the King

Spared his life, risked everything

So exhausted, so relieved

For a moment I believed

I might finally get to rest

Then you did what you do best

**Out of nowhere, you.**

_Let me tell you:_

Thinking that at last you’ve won

That the hardest fight is done

That you might just be okay

Then, to have it snatched away...

Seeing all your progress wrecked

Such contempt! Such disrespect!

**Nothing can prepare you.**

_I get you._

I can see the SOULs you stole

But they haven’t made you whole

I can sense the game you crashed

And the SAVE file that you smashed

I can feel your pointless spite

Mingled with your sick delight

How pathetic can you get?

All those human SOULs, and yet

There’s no trace of virtue in you

God, I swear that I could _skin_ you!

**I shan’t spare you.**

_Can you feel it?_

Tell me, ugly little flower

Can you sense your fading power?

One by one, the SOULs are turning

My Determination’s burning

Sure, I’m not a natural fighter

But this battle’s getting tighter

Don’t imagine I’ll forget this

I’ll make sure that you regret this

Don’t be fooled; I’m not a hero

Your defence has dropped to zero

**Does it scare you?**

_Now you feel it._

_Slash._ There went your last HP

Where now is your evil glee?

Seems you’ve ceased your ugly crooning

Good. It’s time you got a pruning.

I must say, your tortured wailing

As you feel your power failing

Strikes me as a pleasant noise

We’ll no longer be your toys

Now you skulk, pathetic, whinging

Your whole aspect has me cringing

**God, I just can’t bear you.**

_Look at you!_

Mumbling your half-hearted threats

Haggard, hopeless as it gets

Eyes fixed on my hand; my knife

Daring me to end your life

And guess what? I’ve had enough

I decide to call your bluff

Here, with you, at last I find

I’m quite sick of being kind

This is where I take the plunge

Raise the knife; step forward; lunge

**And pare you.**

_That’s it._

The cut is deadly and direct

But here’s what I did not expect:

Your last words before your death

Spoken in a rasping breath

Through a twisted, shattered grin, you say

**“I knew you had it in you!”**

_Oh._

Alright then, you got me. You’ve proven me wrong

It’s only a wonder it took you this long

I wasn’t in danger; I’d already won

So why did I strike? Out of anger? For fun?

I finally passed up the peaceful solution

I made it my job to deal out retribution

So now I’m a killer; the title seems strange

Looks like even the nicest of people can change

This life that I’ve taken, this blood that I’ve spilled

Just proves I’ve accepted: it’s kill or be killed.

You drove me to this.

**How dare you?**


End file.
